


Time After Time

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Soulmates, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: ‘Dysfunctional' is thepoliteway their friends and loved ones describe Dean and Seth's relationship.They go from extreme highs to extreme lows. There's no rhyme or reason to any of it.It's just who they are.Seth reflects as he watches Dean sleep.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me where this came from.

'Dysfunctional' is the _polite_ way their friends and loved ones describe Dean and Seth's relationship. 

They go from extreme highs to extreme lows. There's no rhyme or reason to any of it. _It's just who they are_. 

Seth knows that a rational person would have put an end to it _years_ ago. That type of safety and security might work for some people. Seth's not that kind of guy though. He's never been into playing it safe, especially when it involves his heart. 

Dean sleeps peacefully in his arms. It's a _rare_ moment of stability for them. Everything is right in their world and they're functioning as a cohesive unit. Despite the rarity of it, it works in a way that just makes sense. 

These are the moments that Seth loves the most. 

It's that time when the entire world is asleep and the most troublesome, confusing things make sense again. 

It's the time where Seth tends to remember all the reasons why this sweet, stubborn man with the stars in his eyes stole and continues to steal his heart. 

It's in the way he sees everything as exciting. To most people, it's a weird flavor of potato chip. To Dean, it's the coolest thing ever and they MUST try it now. 

It's in the way he looks at Seth, just when he thinks no one is watching. The love and pride shine fierce in his eyes, telling the world he knows that he couldn't have a better partner. 

It's a million and one little things that Seth can't even begin to comprehend. They just _are_. 

They've broken up before. That's natural, just part of their dance. Try as they might though; it just never works with other people. It's almost as if they have an invisible force driving them together time and time again, forcing them to _tryonce_. Finn was a great guy, very stable and complimented the best parts of Seth. On paper, it was a great match that should have worked. 

Seth just hadn't counted on that old adage. _The heart wants what it wants_. 

It had lasted _seven_ months until Seth realized that he was living a lie. 

Seth Rollins would _never_ be able to love Finn Balor the way he needed to be loved. He tried everything that he could but he just couldn't make his heart fall. Every part of him loved Finn but his heart belonged to Dean. 

Luckily, the split was amicable. He's heard that Finn's happy with the guy he's with and they're still the best of friends. In the grand scheme of it all, Seth couldn't ask for a better outcome to such a shitty situation. 

There is _so much_ Seth wants with Dean. Marriage, a family, just the chance to grow old with the man he loves, just enjoying each other and the life they've built. 

Dean is the exact opposite. He's okay with the way they are. Marriage is just a fancy piece of paper. Children are nice but _not_ necessary. As to them growing old together, he has no intention of going anywhere but he won't complain if that happens. 

It's confusing. It's exasperating. It's _Dean_.

Dean stirs in his sleep, catching Seth's attention. He holds his breath, afraid that the slightest movement will wake him fully up which is the _last_ thing Seth wants. To his relief, Dean doesn't wake. Instead, the man next to him blindly gropes, doing his best to make sure that Seth hasn't gone anywhere. 

Seth tightens his grip, hoping it brings Dean comfort. Despite their many fights and break-ups, he will _never_ leave him when he sleeps. Doing that would mess up Dean in so many ways and that's the _last_ thing Seth would ever want to do. Luckily, his hold _seems_ to work, because Dean stops squirming and settles back into the hands of sleep. 

Seth's lost count of how many times that they've broken up and reconciled. It's almost in the double digits. It's _insane_ when he really thinks about it. Yet, when they're apart, he misses something that _only_ Dean can bring. 

It's _odd_. 

Seth _always_ knew he would find his soulmate. He just hadn't anticipated they would come in the form of _Dean Ambrose_ , conflicted, complicated and his. 

His eyes grow heavy. The nights that he allows his mind to run ALWAYS manage to leave him cranky and exhausted. It's _probably_ best to sleep now while there's still time. If he does, he'll probably be able to stave off the emotional hangover that always seems to come with these late nights. 

Seth nestles his cheek against the top of Dean's head, his sleep-mussed hair tickling.

It's really the _perfect_ way to sleep. 

As he succumbs to sleep, a final thought- a lyric from a Cyndi Lauper song- crosses his mind. 

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

-Fin-


End file.
